Giggle
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Yugi's giggles are just irresistible to Yami. So, he plans on getting what he wants. And tickling just's the way to do it. (First ever Yu-Gi-Oh! one shot. Puzzleshipping, of course! So, I hope you enjoy! :D)


**Hey people! So, got this idea one day. First ever one-shot on Yu-Gi-Oh! I decided to add names from both the English dubbed version of the show as well as the names Yugi and Yami give each other. Also, new fan of Puzzleshipping so I hope this is good enough.**

 **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then there will be chaos! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi Moto was, in one word, adorable. To Yami, he was.

I mean, just look at him! Those yellow bangs, the innocent amethyst eyes, his cute and innocent smile. But most of all, his giggles. They were precious. Whether it was from a good joke or watching nonsense start between Joey and Tristan before throwing silly insults at each other, the sound of Yugi's laughter was contagious.

Infectious.

Adorable.

And Yami could never get enough of it. It was like music to his ears. And he wanted more. And he knew just how to do it.

It was Saturday, which meant no school, no chores, and no problems at all. The bare necessities of life come to you. And like every Saturday, all Yugi and Yami did was lie on the couch in the living room, watching TV and switch to their lazy modes. However, while watching a cartoon show with his aibou, Yami eyed him mischievously, his eyes wondering over little Yugi. As usual, Yugi was distracted by the program, unaware of Yami's stare.

Yugi watched as chibi versions of the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon started fighting, a white cloud covering their fight, then it died down to reveal Blue Eyes defeated, X's as his eyes and the Dark Magician's foot propped up on it, a victorious look on his face. Yugi started laughing at it, the monsters reminding him of the fights he and Kaiba always have. Meanwhile, Yami smiled just listening to his Yugi's laughter, his smiling face glowing. It was heaven's gift to him. And he oh so wanted to kiss him at that very moment.

"Hey, Yugi?" Yugi's laughter died down but he giggled a bit or two, turning his head to face his dark self.

"Yeah, Yami?" Yami eyed him mischievously, his lips twitching upward, making Yugi curious and nervous. Whenever the nameless Pharaoh gave him that look, it could not mean anything good. "What is it?"

"I enjoy your laugh."

"Huh? My laugh?"

"Yes. It's very enjoyable to listen to."

"Seriously?" Yugi asked skeptically. Yami chuckled at his aibou's confused face.

"Seriously. Especially when you giggle. It … _entices_ me." Yami purred, scooting closer to the small boy. Yugi's face turned a shade of pink, making him looking more delicious. "Tell me, Yugi. What makes you laugh?"

Huh. That was a good question. And it was easy to answer. Yugi replied honestly, "Well, lots of things. Silly shows, good jokes, Joey and Tristan arguing, cartoons, lots of stuff."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?" Yugi asked, raising his brow, looking suspicious at his darker self, who merely grinned like the Cheshire Cat, who like the imaginary character from the classic story, had a clever idea in his head.

That's when Yami started leaning over, his back arched so Yugi was under him. "Yami?" That's when Yugi got a kiss on the cheek. He squeaked from surprise, making Yami chuckle before he kissed his forehead. Yugi was slowly pushed back in the arm rest when Yami kissed the tip of his nose. "Mou hitori no boku? What are you – ?" Yugi's eyes opened wider when Yami's face leaned over his, smiling.

"Aibou, giggle for me." Now, that was odd.

"W – What? W – Why?"

"Because I believe you weren't all that honest. There's one more thing that makes you laugh, no matter what. You just forgot to list that down."

"What? But – what? What did I miss?" Though, by the way Yami slyly grinned down on him, Yugi knew right then and there what he didn't say before. "Oh no." He muttered, paling in realization. Yami chuckled.

"Oh yes." His hands moved down to Yugi's midsection.

"Yami, no!"

"Yugi, yes!"

"Yami, I said no –" However, he didn't get a say in it anymore. Not when long, quick fingers explored every inch on his stomach and waist. A fit of giggles broke out as Yugi tried to move his darker self's hands away, moving all over the couch as he tried to escape his spider-like fingers. But Yami wasn't about to let his little aibou escape him that easily. "No! N – N – No – stop – stop it – Y – Y – Ya – Yam – Yami – AH!"

Said older boy laughed as Yugi helplessly tried squirming away when his giggles increased to loud, shrieking laughter. He was enjoying this, oh so much. He continued the torture by moving to Yugi's armpits, his thighs, his hips and more. Yugi almost hit him right in the face when his knee jerked after Yami tried tickling it. "You are just cruel, Yami! You. Are. CRUEL!" Yugi yelled, right before shrieking when Yami found a sensitive spot on his side. He prodded it again, making Yugi shriek and Yami smirk evilly.

"Cruel? Me? Oh, aibou. Now, that hurts. A lot."

"Good!" Yugi spatted out but soon regretted it when Yami lifted his shirt and poked his belly button and he laughed out loud. Yami smirked, exploring every inch of his bare stomach. Yugi's face was beet red, his lips were in a forced smile with some hints of being genuine, and tears were leaking out. The more he laughed, the more Yami was pleased.

After a few more seconds, Yugi felt like he was about to pee himself. And he was. He had to end the torture. And he knew Yami wouldn't stop so easily. So, he had an idea on just how to stop it. Just when he was about to spill, Yugi grabbed Yami's shoulders and pulled him down to meet the young boy's lips. Yami's eyes widened at the realization that the boy's lips were on his, and the more he moved with ease, the more he was drawn into their lip action.

Yami moaned in it and decided to let the tickling slide and focused more on Yugi's kiss. He grabbed his hips only to pull him closer to him. Yugi parted so he could get some air in and Yami took that opportunity when he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue touch Yugi's, who gasped. But, when their chests brushed, Yugi melted in his Pharaoh's arms.

Finally, they both broke off. Faces flushed, foreheads beaded with sweat, and lips moist. Yugi looked up to see Yami's crimson eyes blazing. Then, he smiled before saying, "See what I mean?" Yugi wanted to slap him in the arm for tickling him. But he just stayed still.

"Not really." Yami raised a brow before squeezing him gently in the sides, making Yugi giggle. "Okay, okay! I get it! I get it! I do!"

"Good," he murmured before nuzzling Yugi's neck. He giggled again. "That's it, aibou. Giggle. It pleases me."

And Yugi did just that. Not just because Yami wanted him to. But because he cared enough to do just so. "You're so adorable. I could just eat you up." He purred in his ear, making Yugi blush and smile.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

Yugi then poked Yami in his side, making him squeak and smile a bit. "I love you."

"Heh. I love you too, Yugi. Even if you just poked me like that," he said, feeling like he deserved that. "Now, where were we?" He asked, smirking. He poked Yugi again, another giggle comes out. But with his mouth opened, Yami dove in for a short kiss.

"More. Give me more."

* * *

 **Those two are just infectious!**

 **So, review, fave, follow and I will probably be doing more one shots with Yugi and Yami, as well as with Jaden and Yusei. So, prepare for that and until next time, bye guys! ;)**


End file.
